


Candy Corn Confessions

by MyLifeMyLove7



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Holidays, Ichabbie Holloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyLove7/pseuds/MyLifeMyLove7
Summary: It's Halloween in Sleepy Hollow and thankfully for the Witnesses they don't have any real monsters, ghosts, or goblins to contend with. Just the adorable neighborhood trick or treaters. Well, that won't quite be the case once Abbie and Ichabod decide to play a Halloween version of Truth or Dare. Candy Corn won't be the only thing Ichabbie end up sharing before the night is over!





	Candy Corn Confessions

“Trick or Treat,” the excited little girl yelled out as she knocked on the front door that was covered with a huge picture of a witch, mummy, and vampire standing beneath a full yellow moon. Amazement filling her big brown eyes as Abbie and Ichabod appeared from behind the door. Abbie was dressed as Iridessa the light Fairy and Ichabod none other than Hook. Abbie had tried her best to get him to pick the Peter Pan costume but Ichabod thought it was too green. But whatever, as long as he wasn’t dressed as a founding father she was cool. Ichabod could barely keep his eyes off of his tiny partner. She looked beautiful in the short yellow sleeveless dress. God he loved her legs which were mostly exposed under the short dress.

 

“Wow Crane, I can’t believe it! The one and only Princess Tiana came to visit us (hand waving between herself and her partner) on Halloween,” Abbie said smiling down at Emanuella who was standing in front of them holding out a Princess and the Frog candy bag. Abbie wasn’t sure which was more adorable, the beautiful green and yellow Princess Tiana gown Emanuella was wearing topped with a matching crown or the huge smile spread across her face. Her two front teeth were missing and Abbie thought it was the cutest thing ever.

 

“I must say, I am quite honored to have a Princess of such esteem visit our humble abode this All Hallows Eve,” Crane responded glancing at Abbie giving her a quick wink. Both Abbie and Crane smiling at Emanuella’s parents who stood behind the seven year old. 

 

The little girl giggled, “Mom” (she tugged on her mothers orange and black pumpkin decorated shirt) “They think I’m really a princess,” she whispered. Abbie and Crane turning to each other smiling at the girls words.

 

“Miss Abbie,” Emanuella whispered, her tiny hand covering the side of her face as if she was trying to keep her words a secret.

 

Abbie stepped back, hand over her chest as if she was shocked, “Oh my goodness! You…you know my name?” She looked at Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, then her tall partner with astonishment, “I can’t believe Princess Tiana knows who I am,” Abbie said adding emphasis to her last three words. “I just…this is unbelievable,” Abbie went on.

 

Emanuella’s eyes lit up, her brown skin reddened with blush at the astonishment in Abbie’s voice thinking she was a real princess. She stood on her tippy toes hand covering her mouth. Her brown eyes quickly glancing to the left then right before resting on Abbie. 

 

“Miss Abbie,” she whispered again. Abbie now leaning forward a bit. “Yes, Her Royal Highness,” Abbie answered adding a curtsy for effect. Again, Emanuella giggled. 

 

“I want to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret,” she whispered into Abbie’s ear. 

 

“Anything for you, Princess Tiana,” Abbie said crossing her heart with her finger. 

 

“I’m not really Princess Tiana,” Emanuella confessed.

 

“No Way,” Abbie said.

 

“Look, its me, Emanuella….from across the street”, she said removing the crown from her head as if doing so would reveal her true identity. Abbie’s heart melted at the innocence of it all.

 

“You really had me fooled for a minute,” Abbie said.

 

“I didn’t mean to trick you, Miss Abbie. I guess it was the crown. Without it I’m not a princess,” she said with a shrug placing it back on her head full of curls.

 

“Well let me share a little secret with you”, Abbie said kneeling down a little more in front of the little girl. Curiosity filling Emanuella’s eyes again. 

 

“With or without this crown you are still amazing, smart, beautiful, and fierce and don’t you ever forget that,” Abbie said playfully tapping Emanuella on the nose causing it to crinkle. 

 

Despite the chill in the air Ichabod found his heart warm with emotion watching the interaction between Abbie and Emanuella. She was so good with kids. Hell, she was good with everyone but she had a natural gift when it came to children. Every time he saw her with a child he couldn’t help but imagine a future where they would have a house filled with their own. But he knew before that could happen he had take on the task of admitting his feelings for his partner. Something he had yet to work up the courage to do.

 

“Thank you Miss Abbie,” she said giving her a big hug. “Oh I meant to tell you. You’re the prettiest fairy I’ve ever seen.”, Emanuella said.

 

“Aww thank you. You know you are way too sweet. Now if its ok with your mom and dad I say you pick out all of your favorite candy,” Abbie said pointing to the black candy filled witches cauldron Crane was holding.

 

“Only if we get to pick our favorites too” Mr. Lewis said. “I do see a couple of Hershey Kisses in there that seem to be calling my name,” he laughed. Mrs. Lewis giving her nod of approval.

 

“Yay” Emanuella yelled out jumping up and down. 

 

“See you Miss Abbie! See you Mr. Crane,” Emanuella called out as she and her parents walked the concrete path out of the yard. A bag filled with candy swinging along side her.

 

“Well, it looks like that might be our last trick or treater for the night,” Abbie said removing the orange band holding her braided bun in place sending her hair falling along her back and shoulders. She spent almost all day at the beauty shop this past Saturday having them put in her hair. It had been a few years since she last had her hair styled like this but it was always one of her favorites. Well, minus the hours it took not to mention the cost. But hell, it was worth it. 

 

The two Witnesses standing on the porch eyes searching the now deserted street. If this was a Halloween movie the scene on the small block would be perfect. A steady breeze whistled through the air blowing Fall colored leaves from the limbs of the balding trees onto the street. Ghouls, heroes, and villains adorned almost every house. Orange and yellow lights strung along windows and hedges highlighting faux spider webs and plastic bats. Beautifully carved pumpkins, big and small, lined porch fronts.

 

“I believe you are indeed correct, Lieutenant,” Ichabod responded. His eyes quickly glancing down at her bare legs. She saw him looking and for some reason it made her blush. She’d been noticing his prolonged glances more often lately. He shifted the almost empty bowl in his hands. The remaining candy rolling back and forth along the bottom of the plastic cauldron. Did she notice, he asked himself wondering if his tiny partner caught his eyes stealing a glance at her beautiful brown legs. He felt somewhat embarrassed. 

 

Abbie could see his face redden and she was sure it wasn’t because of the cold air. “Its freezing out here. Come on lets go in get warmed up,” she said sliding her hands up and down her bare arms attempting to warm them. “Of course, after you,” he responded arm extended in front of him.  
Abbie smiled as she walked past her tall partner into the house. She found his charm to be a turn on. Ichabod following closely behind Abbie removing the big red pirate hat and coat hanging it on a rack behind the door. The two walked into the kitchen where he placed the candy cauldron on the counter. Abbie lighting the stove heating up the tea kettle. 

 

She turned around, Ichabod was standing a few feet away hands clasped together behind his back, feet slightly rocking back and forth. He didn’t say anything, just stared at her. She froze. She felt like his blue eyes were staring straight through her. Like he knew things she tried so hard to hide. Things like how deeply and hopelessly in love with him she truly was. 

 

She found herself wondering what was going through his mind. He had been acting a little weird lately like there was something he wanted to say but couldn’t quite get it out. Like the other day as they were driving home from the station, he said he needed to talk to her about something important. He pulled the car over, had her attention only to start rambling about not being able to find the almond milk she preferred when he stopped at the market after work. The whole thing was really strange. She was starting to worry he was keeping some bad news from her. Well, maybe it wasn’t something necessarily bad but something she wasn’t really prepared to hear. Like did he have a girlfriend? Ugh the thought of him having feelings like that for anyone else made her stomach feel weak. Whatever it was she just wanted him to spit that shit out already.

 

The longer they stood there in silence staring at each other, the intensity in his eyes made her feel as if he could see all the secret feelings she was hiding in her heart. “Hey, do you mind helping me take these things off,” she asked reaching her arm back flicking the top of one of the glitter covered wings on her back. 

 

“Of course,” he said hands now nervously twitching at his sides. Abbie turned around facing the sink as Ichabod stood behind her. His body did that thing it does whenever he was this close to her. A nervous but excited energy went through him that usually started in his hands and worked its way through every nerve in his body. He tried flexing his fingers in an attempt to ward off the feeling but it never worked. Instead it only intensified. His hands became more shaky, His words jumbled in his throat. He felt like a fool at times.

 

“You see the clips,” Abbie asked? He didn’t seem to be moving behind her so she thought he might be confused how to remove the wings. 

 

“Ah, here we go,” he said lifting the wings from the tiny metal clips releasing them from the back of her costume. Abbie turned around, beautiful brown eyes staring up at him. He smiled for no reason other than this woman was the love of his life. Abbie smiled back. His smile always made her smile because there was such warmth and sincerity behind it. It didn’t hurt that he was handsome as hell. Most of all, he was sweet and kind. He was her best friend and she was in love with him beyond anything she could have possibly ever imagined. 

 

“I think this was the most trick or treaters we’ve had since moving into this place,” Abbie said. She picked up the glass candy dish they had placed in the center of the kitchen island. “Oh no!” she said lips pouting like a sad child.

 

“What is it, Lieutenant”, Ichabod asked concerned.

 

“Our candy corn. This is all we have left,” Abbie said holding up an individual sized bag of the orange and yellow candy.

 

“Impossible”, Ichabod answered in such an animated way it made Abbie chuckle. He walked over lifting the bowl staring down into it as if somehow that would make more candy corn magically appear. While some people thought the small triangle shaped Halloween treat was disgusting that was never the case with the Witnesses. Among the many things they bonded over candy corn was right there at the top. They both agreed the sweet treat must be a special gift from the gods. 

 

“Guess I’ll eat this little package after my shower,” Abbie said waving the plastic bag of candy in the air teasing her tall partner.

 

“Now, Lieutenant, I hardly think that is fair (his long finger sticking up in the air). Especially since you finished the last package during our walk yester evening,” he replied. 

 

Abbie’s head tilted to the side, arms crossed. “So you’re going to go there are you,” she said.

 

“As your friend and fellow Witness I believe it is my duty to point out these injustices,” he said.

 

“Injustices…really, Crane” Abbie responded. “I guess you’re just going to overlook the fact that you (she walked over pointing her finger to his chest) finished off the first two bags of candy corn earlier this week before I (now pointing to her own chest) finished the bag last night. 

 

“I say we compromise on this matter and share the remaining treat” Ichabod said eyes flashing to the bag of sweet candy in his partners hand. 

 

“Hmm…I don’t know if I’m really in the sharing mood tonight”, she smiled.

 

“I would share with you,” he said putting on his saddest face attempting to garner some sympathy.

 

“Oh stop it,” Abbie said playfully bumping her shoulder to his chest.

 

“May I ask what it is that you would have me to stop”

 

“Your face….”

 

“What about my face,” Ichabod answered even though he knew what she meant. It didn’t stop him from standing there making silly faces.

 

“You’re doing that cute sad thing with your face,” she said.

 

“So I take it you are saying I’m…cute,” he said eyebrow raised in a mischievous way.

 

Abbie fought back her laughter. The way the word cute sounded coming from his mouth was sort of adorable. Damn, what the hell is happening to you Abbie, she thought. This man got my heart doing flips over shit like him saying the word cute…CUTE, she repeated to herself. 

 

“You’re a mess, Ichabod,” Abbie said walking past him and into the family room sitting on the couch. She lifted the package of candy in front of her examining the bag before opening it. She took one of the candies out popping it into her mouth. “Mmm, this is so good,” she said.

 

Ichabod stood watching as her plump lips slowly moved chewing the candy. She licked her lips, he licked his in response. His eyes closed as he imagined sucking on her lips, enjoying them the way she seemed to be enjoying the candy. Embarrassment flooding his face once again when he opened his eyes to see Abbie staring at him as if she knew the obscenities running through his mind.

 

“Come here,” she said (pointer finger slowly calling him over). His legs moving towards her before his mind even had a chance to process her request. She seemed to have that effect on him. Abbie running her hand along the spot next to her on the couch, “Sit down with me,” she said. He took a seat next to his partner. 

 

She took another piece of candy from the bag lifting it to his mouth. “I thought you weren’t sharing,” he playfully said. “Well…I changed my mind. Is that okay,” she asked running the candy along his lips. His mouth fell opened, “Yes,” he whispered in response taking in the candy. 

 

Abbie tucking her legs underneath her body now sitting up on her knees on the couch. “I thought about this and I agree. We’re partners and we should share.” Ichabod’s heart was racing. Damn if he wasn’t down for sharing a lot more than candy. “Of course”, he said taking a deep gulp. His legs beginning to lightly jump when her knees made contact with his hand. 

 

She gently swiped a strand of hair behind his ear then rested her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Well, there’s a catch,” she said.

 

“Such as.” He was so mesmerized by the beauty before him he didn’t care if the catch involved him traveling the depths of hell fighting Satan himself. He would do anything for this woman.

 

“We can share (dangling the bag of candy corn in front of him once again) but you have to play a little game first,” she said.

 

“And what might this game be,” he asked?

 

“I (pointing to her chest) get to ask you any question I want and if you (pointing to his chest) answer it honestly you get a candy corn,” she said.

 

“So I have to pour out all of my deepest darkest secrets in order to acquire a taste of this delightful treat whilst you get them….for free,” Ichabod responded.

 

Hmm, deepest darkest secrets? This is going to be fun, she said to herself. “Well no, you get to ask me anything you want as well,” she answered.

 

“Anything,” he asked eyebrow raised.

 

“Anything,” Abbie responded. “I mean that’s if you’re not scared of a few innocent questions,” Abbie teased.

 

“Me…scared? I’ll have you know I’ve been interrogated by the most ruthless of men under the harshest of conditions and….”

 

“Blah…Blah…Blah… Yeah I know. Heard it a million times. You gonna play or not,” she asked?

 

“Indeed,” he responded.

 

“Okay, I get the first question,” Abbie said bouncing on the couch like an excited kid on Christmas morning. Ichabod smiled as he took in her excitement. He loved seeing her happy especially over the small things. Her happiness was contagious. 

 

“Shall we begin,” Ichabod asked? Abbie spreading a napkin on the coffee table in front of the couch dumping the remaining candy corns on it, which was only about eight pieces.

 

“And remember, you agreed to answer any and all questions asked,” Abbie reminded her partner.

 

“As you say before the start of every challenge we have ever faced, Bring it,” he said. They both laughed.

 

“Okay, first question. Who was your first kiss with and how was it?” She bit down on her bottom lip holding back the smile threatening to take over her face. Little did Ichabod know his tiny partner was just getting warmed up.

 

“I’m afraid that is two questions, Lieutenant” he said. “Oh” she answered looking around as if she was trying to pull something from the air. “Extras,” she called out! Her finger in the air as Crane so often did when he was trying to make a point.

 

“What does that mean,” he asked curiously. 

 

“We each get one extra during the game. We can use it to add to a question,” she said trying her best not to laugh. 

 

“At the risk of accusing you of cheating, Lieutenant, I do believe you just came up with that in order to ask an extra question.”

 

“Do I look like I would ever cheat,” she asked making sure to give him the most innocent and least guilty look she could. Of course she had him under her little finger as soon as she fluttered her brown doe eyes his way. “Very well,” he said. She smiled then repeated the question.

 

Ichabod’s face once again turning a shade of red, his head shifting a little. “This is the question you ask,” he responded.

 

“Nope! Nope! You are not getting out of this. You said you would answer ANY question asked…and yes, this is my question. Now answer it, Captain.” Abbie still resting on her knees, arms crossed in front of her, eyebrows raised giving the tall Captain that look. 

 

“I shall have you know that I am not attempting to get out of anything. Its just….well…it has been some time since I experienced that moment. I’m afraid the details are a bit muddled. But I shall do my best,” he said.

 

“Oh please, you have an eidetic memory, now spill it,” Abbie said sensing her partner was trying to get out of answering the question.

 

“We were both eight and her name was Miss Susan,”

 

“Mmm hmm (fingers tapping along the top of her legs) So how was it”?

 

“I would hardly describe it as a life changing moment. It lasted all of two seconds and we both ran afterwards.” 

 

Abbie laughed picturing an eight year old Crane hands nervously twitching at his sides having his first kiss….then running. “Here” she picked up a candy corn lifting it to his mouth. This time his lips slightly grazing her fingers as she released the candy. “Um…okay..ya..your turn,” Abbie said. The words stumbling from her mouth as she tried to regroup from the feel of his warm lips sliding along her fingers. If she didn’t know any better she would swear it was intentional.

 

“Same question,” he asked tongue sliding across his lips in an attempt to savor the feel of the fingers that had just paid them a visit.

 

“I was fourteen. He was fifteen. We both went to this summer camp run by one of the local Group Homes. We snuck off during lunch and he asked if he could give me a kiss. I said yes and we kissed.” Her hands covering her face as she started thinking back to that moment. 

 

“And what is this reaction about,” Ichabod asked sensing there was more to the story than she was admitting.

 

“Nothing…I…just…”

 

“I suppose I shall receive your candy corn in the case you refuse to fully divulge the entirety of your experience,” he said picking up a piece of the candy faking as if he was about to eat it.

 

“You wouldn’t,” she said. “I most certainly would,” he responded.

 

“Fine,” she pouted. “Like I said, he was a year older and more experienced. I remember lots of girls liking him so I’m sure he had his share of kisses before me. Well the kiss started out fine, just lips that’s it. The next thing I know he’s slipping his wet tongue in my mouth. It was the grossest thing I had ever experienced at the time. I actually felt like I was going to throw up.”

 

Ichabod laughed. The look on Abbie’s face was hilarious. “Have you gotten over your disgust of….tongue involved kissing,” he asked eyes turning a shade darker. “Well Damn,” Abbie responded not expecting that question from her partner.

 

“My apologies if I have overstepped,” Ichabod said. “No, you’re fine. Just caught me a little off guard but its cool,” she assured him.

 

“To answer your question, yes, I’m completely over it,” she said her eyes taking a quick glance at her partners lips. She felt a streak of embarrassment run through her body at the gesture. What if he noticed, she thought. 

 

“Enough about that, next question,” she said. “Lieutenant, I’m afraid you are forgetting your candy corn,” he said lifting the candy to her lips. She opened her mouth eating the sweet candy. Her lips returning the favor gliding across his fingers. “Thank you,” she said a little more breathy than she intended. The looks between them starting to linger.

 

“When was your first time,” she asked?

 

“First time doing what,” he responded but he knew. It was just fun seeing the look on her face when he messed with her like this.

 

“You know,” she said picking non existent lint from the couch trying to avoid her partners eyes. 

 

“Know what?” The base in his voice caused her to look up. His eyes were dark and that damn cocky eyebrow was raised. 

 

“You know (pause) sex. When was the first time you….had sex,” she said now rearranging a couple of the pillows on the couch.

 

“Oh that,” he responded with a smirk. Normally conversations such as this would have him squirming with embarrassment. But it was something about how at ease he was around Abbie that made him feel he could talk about anything. Well that was anything but how endlessly in love he was with her. 

 

“Yes, that,” she said twisting her lip.

 

He took a deep breath before speaking, hand running through his hair. “It was eight days after my sixteenth day of birth. My mum had a few guests over in preparation for the annual garden gathering. One of her associates brought along her niece. Her name was Miss Lily, she was seventeen years of age. One thing led to another thus leading to my first experience of the intimate kind”

 

“What!” Abbie now sitting on the couch legs folded in front of her. “So basically while your mom was outside in the garden taking care of the lilies you were up in your bedroom…Um...taking care of….Lily,” she laughed. 

 

“Lieutenant,” Ichabod said now wondering what ever made him think this would be a good idea.

 

“Okay, okay,” Abbie said hands waving in front of her, lightly biting down on her bottom lip trying to keep from smiling. “Sooo, how did you feel after? Was it what you expected,” she asked?

 

“I initially felt pleased afterwards, that is until Miss Lily made me aware that I had a lot to learn”

 

“Yikes! Sorry,” Abbie said rubbing along his hand.

 

“No need for apologies, Lieutenant. I can assure you I have learned plenty since then”

 

“Is that right,” she said. Ichabod just smirked. He was never one to brag about this sort of thing. Besides, he’d much rather show Abbie than talk about it.

 

“Your turn,” she said once again popping a candy corn in his mouth.

 

He didn’t even think before asking the next question. “Have you ever been in love,” he asked without hesitation. He stared at her intently. A nervous feeling swirling deep in the pit of his stomach. As quickly as that little voice in his head asked him why would he ask her such a question another voice was telling him he knew exactly why. He wanted more than anything to hear Abbie say she was just as much in love with him as he was with her. 

 

Shit, Abbie said to herself. She wasn’t expecting that question. At the most she was thinking he would throw the first time question back at her, but not this. She wasn’t sure what to say. I mean she could kinda tell him a half truth. Maybe something like that one relationship with her ex Daniel where she sort of somewhat loved him. But that wouldn’t be truthfully answering his question. 

 

Because if she was being honest with herself there’s only ever been one person who has fully had her heart and that was the man sitting in front of her. But that was a truth she wasn’t ready to tell. Especially not knowing if the feelings were mutual.

 

“Yes,” she answered. She immediately saw the, you gotta be fucking kidding me look on her partners face. She knew she wasn’t playing fair but hey it wasn’t her fault he didn’t expound on his question, she reasoned. 

 

“Candy corn please,” she said reaching out for the piece of candy in her partners hand.

 

“I beg your pardon,” he said pulling the candy back with a look of indignation across his face.

 

“Hey, what do you think your doing,” she asked?

 

“I’m afraid you failed to answer the question so that means the treat goes to me,” he said slowly lifting the candy to his mouth. Abbie playfully pulling his hand back just as he was about to eat the treat. “I answered your question. You asked if I’ve ever been in love and I said yes. So there, question answered,” she said.

 

He knew that technically speaking she was correct. She did answer the question but that wasn’t going to stop him.

 

“I’m afraid my question wasn’t as clear as it could have been,” 

 

“Sounds like a personal problem to me,” she teased licking her tongue at him.

 

“I suppose you are correct. However, I will take this opportunity to use my extra for the continuity of this question,” he said. 

 

“Your extra…”

 

“Yes, my extra,” a slow smile creeping across his face. “If I may refresh your memory, earlier you added this particular rule to the game. You have taken advantage of your extra and now I would like to do so as well.”

 

Damn! He’s really going to use my own shit against me like that, Abbie thought. “Okay, what is your question,” she sighed. 

 

“With whom were you in love.” His heart pounding so strong in anticipation of her answer he was sure she would be able to hear it through his chest.

 

She looked at him then quickly away. She wanted to speak but couldn’t. This question had her mind all messed up. All the candy corns in the world wasn’t worth this stress. She wouldn’t lie but there was no way she was going to fully answer this question.

 

“He was someone I worked with. I don’t know exactly when it happened or how it happened. I just know it did and I have never felt that way about anyone else.” She did it. She answered his question without really answering his question. Technically she wasn’t lying since she and Crane worked together to stop the apocalypse.

 

Ichabod didn’t know what to think. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. He wondered who she could have been talking about but he wouldn’t push it any farther. If she wished to share that she would have. So he just handed her the candy corn and waited for her question.

 

She thought about asking him the same question but decided to go a somewhat different route. Besides, she was pretty sure his answer would involve a certain redhead witch and she wasn’t up for hearing him gush about the woman who repeatedly tried to kill them. 

 

“We’re friends right,” she asked? The look on his face a bit broken at this inquiry. How could she ever question that. “You have doubts regarding our relationship,” he asked? Abbie could hear the hurt in his voice as well as see it in his eyes.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” she assured him. “I just…I don’t know. I guess sometimes I wonder what our relationship would be like if we weren’t Witnesses”

 

“I’m afraid I would not be here (hands waving along the room) in this century had we not been fated to be Witnesses,” he responded.

 

“That’s just it. Its like we have this thing between us…being chosen as Witnesses. From the moment I saw you it was this instant connection….bond…I don’t know…”

 

“You say this as if it is a bad thing,” he answered nervously shifting a bit. Where was she going with this?

 

“Crane, that’s not the way I meant it. I just wonder sometimes (momentary pause) if what we have is solely because of our bond as Witnesses that’s all.” 

 

“Is that the way you see our friendship? As only defined by our duty as Witnesses,” he asked?

 

“No. I know how I feel about us, about you…our friendship (she fumbled over her words). I just wonder at times if you feel the same.” She turned her head slightly away when she felt tears building up. She didn’t expect things to turn so emotional. 

 

Ichabod sat there momentarily stunned. The look on Abbie’s face crushed him. He silently cursed himself for allowing this to happen. He long thought himself to be a coward for not telling Abbie how he truly felt about her. But seeing her beautiful brown eyes filled with doubt because of his lack of courage was inexcusable.

 

He took her hand in his lifting it to his chest. “Do you feel that,” he asked? 

 

“Your heart? Yes, its beating pretty fast”, she responded.

 

“Whilst our destiny as Witnesses may have been the reason my eyes awakened in this time it is far from the reason why my heart beats.” He paused taking in a deep breath. Abbie finding her heart matching her partners pace. Where was he going with this, she thought. 

 

“My Heart. My Treasure. You fill me with a love I have never known. There’s not a part of my heart, my soul, my spirit that is not unequivocally in love with you,” he said blue eyes fixed on her brown eyes desperately trying to read her thoughts. 

 

Abbie could have sworn her heart stopped beating. As long as she had loved this man and wondered if he loved her the same. Now that he was sitting there in front of her making his feelings clear she found herself momentarily not able to speak. “Wha…what exactly are you saying,” she asked? Yes, she heard him but it still seemed unreal. 

 

“I love you,” he said voice filled with confidence. The room was quiet. His hands wrapped around hers just a little more tightly as he searched her eyes for a response.

 

“Baby, I love you too,” she responded. His heart remembering how to beat again upon hearing her words. A smile reached his eyes. He leaned in wrapping his large hands gently along the sides of her face placing a soft kiss on her lips. Was he moving too fast he asked himself? God after what seemed like an eternity holding his feelings for this extraordinary women inside the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it by moving too fast. He slowly, reluctantly started to pull away when Abbie wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him back into the kiss as she proceeded to suck on his bottom lip. 

 

His mind was blown. Nothing in his wildest dreams prepared him for how excruciatingly delicious her lips tasted. And when it came to his dreams about Abbie, well lets just say the word wild was an understatement. 

 

Abbie felt as if her lips were melting as they entwined with his. The two exchanging sucks and pecks when the Captain slipped his tongue inside of her mouth brushing it ever so lightly against her own. Once again, this time a firmer stroke, letting his tongue linger. She tasted a mixture of sweet apples and candy corn. The more he tasted of her the greedier he grew for more. Her hands finding the back of his head as the two deepened the kiss. His hands sliding down around her waist, fingers massaging the small of her back. Abbie was a little embarrassed at the involuntary moan that escaped her mouth but damn his hands felt good as hell. His lips now taking residence along her neck. He pulled her in closer her legs now straddled around his waist as he relaxed his back against the couch. His dick was hard…and huge. Her center was already soaked purely on the feel of his firm lips, wet tongue dipping in and out of her mouth, along her neck. And Lawd those hands! Did she mention his dick was hard as hell…. and huge? Oh yeah right, she did. But trust it was worth mentioning again because….

 

“Mmm baby…its heated…hot…its boiling,” Abbie said in a mixture of whispers and moans as Ichabod continued slowly sucking and lightly biting along the side of her neck.

 

“Perhaps, shedding a few items will resolve the issue,” he said cocky ass eyebrow raised. One hand rubbing her inner thigh the other slowly sliding the short dress up above her ass. Damn, those hands! They were strong yet gentle at the same time. She leaned in for another kiss when she heard the light whistling sound again snapping her out of her lust filled daze. 

 

“No, baby…I meant the tea…the kettle…its (sucking on his swollen reddened lips) boiling. Its ready,” she said. And judging by the bulge in his pants the kettle wasn’t the only thing ready.

 

“Pardon…My apologies…I thought you were. Well, I thought you meant…..

 

Abbie couldn’t help but smile at the somewhat shame overtaking his handsome face. It was cute and so Crane. “Don’t apologize,” she said placing a kiss on his neck. “Trust me, that kettle is not the only thing heated up in here,” she said planting another kiss on the other side of his neck before getting up going over to the kitchen. 

 

He sat there and watched as she moved from the couch to the kitchen. His eyes searching every inch of her perfectly formed curves. He could still feel her plump lips moving over his own, taste her sweet tongue on his, feel her soft silky skin in his hands.

 

He remained seated for a minute before joining Abbie in the kitchen. She turned around facing her partner both standing in almost the exact same position as earlier. But this time was different. The doubt in his eyes from earlier was gone. The nervous fidgeting of his hands ceased. She found herself momentarily speechless looking at him. She took in all six foot one of his lean frame. His darkened eyes, wavy brown hair splayed all over his head, that cocky smirk….shit was sexy as hell. 

 

“May I assist you with anything,” he asked taking a step closer to his love. 

 

“Thank you, but I think that’s everything. I was just going up to take my shower,” she said.

 

“Perhaps, I can be of some assistance….with your shower,” he said a sly look taking over his face.

 

Ok so Abbie wasn’t expecting that. Captain Crane was showing a whole other side and she had to admit she liked it. She stood there body slightly swaying side to side contemplating how to respond to his offer. “And how might you assist me with my shower, Captain,” she asked taking a step closer to her tall handsome partner.

 

“To begin with, ( he moved in closing the gap between the two) I could save your beautiful hands (lifting her hands to his mouth placing a soft kiss on them) the task of working the soap into a lather,” he said.

 

“Hmm, keep talking,” she responded standing on her toes placing a peck on his lips.

 

“Well perhaps, after lathering the soap (he slowly sucked on her top then bottom lip) I could spare your arms the difficulty of reaching the lower regions of your….back,” he answered hands now wrapped around her curvy hips.

 

“I have to admit I like the sound of that”

 

“Do you”

 

“Yes, a lot,” she said arms pulling him down into another kiss. “Mmm,” she moaned, reluctantly pulling back but finding it difficult to keep her lips away immediately placing a few more pecks along his red lips. “What am I suppose to do with my hands if your hands are going to be doing all of the work,” she asked laying pecks on his lips in between every word. “I mean they might get awfully lonely not having anything to touch,” 

 

“I’m most certain you’ll find an abundance to occupy your hands whilst I take on said tasks,” he said.

 

Shiit, Abbie said to herself. The Captain did not come to play games tonight. 

 

“Is that right,” she asked? “Indeed,” he responded wrapping her tightly in his arms slightly lifting her off the floor. And yes, she felt every inch of that umm….abundance that would be keeping her hands occupied and damn if she wasn’t ready for him to whip that thing out right then and there.

 

“Baby, why don’t you lock up and meet me upstairs. Is that okay,” she asked looking up at him with those hypnotizing doe eyes.

 

“Of course, Treasure,” he answered. He knew this woman could ask him anything and it would be okay. His arms already missing her warmth before they were even away from her body. “See you upstairs,” she said turning attempting to walk away but being pulled back into Crane’s arms. He exhaled as his head dropped down to the space between her neck and shoulder. His arms firmly but gently holding onto this amazing woman who was his entire world. The two rocking in each others arms for a few moments before Ichabod looked up. “I love you,” he said. Abbie heard those words from a few men here and there over time and each time she doubted they came from a genuine place. But this man right here. These words coming from him touched her from her heart all the way to her soul. Even before saying it the look in his eyes spoke that truth. She smiled, she couldn’t help it. He made her happy. Always had and she knew no matter what he always would. “I love you,” she whispered back.

 

Ichabod made his way up the stairs after setting the alarm. He stopped halfway up as Abbie’s voice echoed through the house singing along to Eric Benet’s Real Love. His heart skipped a few beats listening to her beautiful voice. He thought back to his mother telling him as a boy that no one was perfect but he was sure she would change her mind if she had the chance to meet his Grace Abigail Mills. He made his way into her bedroom which was lit by a few candles. He walked over to the bathroom and stood by the door. The candles in the bathroom shining through the steam coming from the hot water in the shower. He walked in closing the door behind him. 

 

The singing stopped but the music kept playing. “You just going to stand there or do you plan on joining me” she playfully asked sticking her head out from behind the ocean blue shower curtain. He jumped slightly. His voice lost somewhere behind the nervous lump in his throat. 

 

He wasn’t the only one full of nerves. Abbie was trying to play it cool but she was anything but that on the inside. She had a mix of butterflies wildly bouncing around in her stomach. Nervous butterflies. Excited butterflies. Butterflies she couldn’t describe.

 

He cleared his throat, “Of course, if you still wish for me to join you,” he said eyes taking notice of the water glistening across her collarbone. Abbie’s hand reaching along the edge of the shower curtain sliding it open and just like that the Captain had his question answered. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said eyes taking in every curve, peak and dip of her magnificent form. She reached her hand out. He took it moving in closer placing wet kisses up her arm along the way. Abbie nibbling along his ear as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed the shirt, his pants soon followed. Abbie didn’t want to act like this was the first man who had stood before her in all his glory but damn this man and his glory was on another level. Ichabod now in the shower hands circling Abbie’s waist. The two quietly taking in the other.

 

“Where shall I began,” he asked? “I’ll let you decide, Captain,” she answered handing him a body sponge along with her vanilla almond scented body wash. Ichabod pouring some on the sponge eyes never once leaving hers. He ran the sponge along her shoulders down her chest then to her breast where he began a slow circular motion around one of her hardened nipple further working up a lather. He watched as her eyes closed and she bit down on her bottom lip. He took much pleasure in her reaction to his touch. He continued on to the other breast her response growing more intense while his lips grew jealous wishing they were responsible for the look of pleasure on her face. All in good time, he thought. 

 

He was just getting started but Abbie wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She was sure his hands were working some sort of magic on her ass because the shit shouldn’t feel this good. She found her own hands wanting to work some magic of their own. Her lips planting kiss after kiss peck after peck along his chest as her hands worked their way down his stomach. She could feel the chills they caused along the way. Ichabod quickly realizing where those determined hands were headed and he wasn’t quite ready for that. 

 

He kissed her forehead gently turning her around. He lathered the sponge with another drop of body wash and began rubbing it along her back. The warm suds from her back running down across his hands as he now focused his attention on her perfectly round ass. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in rocking his hips against her ass. She moaned feeling his length pressed against her. She grinded her hips lightly against his hardness. Her head falling against his chest as he rubbed his finger around her clit his other hand moving up massaging her breasts. His lips feathered along her shoulder as he simultaneously slid one of his long fingers up and down her folds before slipping inside of her wet center. He leaned forward kissing her slowly as he moved his finger in and out of her tight walls. Abbie moaning into his mouth in pleasure as he moved in and out of her wetness.

 

She turned around lips instantly crashing into his as if they were being magnetically drawn together by some unknown force. Her hands entangled in his hair as they kissed wildly. Ichabod gradually lowering his kisses down her body until his knees reached the bottom of the tub. He placed kisses on her stomach as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He sucked his way up her inner thighs reaching her wet folds. He flicked his tongue along her sensitive knob causing Abbie to moan in pleasure. He ran his tongue around her clit sucking on it as he reached the tip. Abbie’s back pressed up against the shower wall, hands clinching his hair as his tongue continued to pleasure her. He kissed down her folds once again moving his long digits in and out of her walls. His thumb now slowly moving around her sensitive clit. He slipped his tongue in her center, her sweet juices drenching his lips as he flicked his tongue in and out of her wetness. Her hips moving along with his tongue as she repeatedly called out his name. He could tell she was becoming undone.

 

He made his way back up her body the taste of her still on his lips. His hand immediately pressed against the wall as if he needed assistance staying on his feet when she wrapped her hand around his hard shaft. “Abbie,” he groaned out as she moved her hand up and down his shaft. He leaned down lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The two once again passionately kissing, sucking, tongues desperately tasting. He sucked on her hardened nipples, hands gripping her ass. “I want you inside of me,” she breathed in his ear. 

 

He wrapped his hand around his throbbing length rubbing it along her wet center. He let out a deep groan as he slowly entered inside of her. He only managed to work the tip of his huge cock inside but found the need to pause. The sensation of her juices flowing on his cock, the warm feel of her tight walls around him had him ready to come. Abbie’s legs tightening around his waist, arms clasped around his neck as she moaned out in pleasure at the feel of each thrust sending him deeper inside of her. She gasped as he pushed his entire length inside her. He grazed his teeth over her nipples, sucking and running his tongue along her breast and neck.

 

Abbie now winding her hips in rhythm with each thrust his hips put forth, fingernails pressed into his skin. Her moans and cries echoing throughout the steamy bathroom as he hit her spot over and over and over again. Her back sliding up and down against the wall as he picked up his pace. Her mind was blown at how thoroughly he was fucking her. Had her ass thinking up rhymes for the dick challenge.

 

“Got a sister in the shower sweating out her fresh braids for the dick,” she thought. 

 

He wrapped his huge hands around her hips holding her down on his cock as he continued thrusting his length in and out of her. He whispered into her mouth in between sucking her lips telling her just how good he planned on fucking her again and again once they finished in the shower. Abbie never felt so turned on in her life. “Oh…Oh god, Crane,” she called out as she came hard. The vibration along her walls as they tightened even more on his hard dick, the sound of her voice desperately calling out his name as she came sent Ichabod over the edge. He drove his shaft in and out of her a few more times as she came not able to hold back his own release. Their movements stilled as they held on to each other attempting to catch their breath. The side of Abbie’s face pressed in his wet hair. Ichabod planting light kisses on her chest. His legs felt weak as he dropped his head on her chest but he still held on to his Treasure. He slowly raised his head eyes locked on the tiny angel in his arms. Her brown eyes looking back into his sleepy blue eyes. 

 

“So, is this going to be our Halloween tradition from now on? Candy corns and hot sex in the shower” she asked smiling.

 

“Indeed”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late with this fic but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, supporting my work, and leaving comments and kudos. This fandom is the absolute best.


End file.
